


Festive Spirits

by Icalynn



Series: TDKR Kindergarten AU [8]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just any day at Gotham Elementary school, it's Halloween and Mr. Gordon's class celebrates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festive Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by the thought of the little ones in costume! Enjoy! 
> 
> Beta'd by Ischa <3

“Mr. Gordon?” 

 

Jim turned to Robin who looked far too sad on a day most kids loved, Halloween. “Yes, Robin?” He questioned as he studied the boy. 

Robin made a face as he usually did at his given name and sighed over dramatically a second later. “I forgot my costume!” 

“I see.” Jim frowned, wondering if Robin had actually forgotten it or if his father had. Mr. Blake wasn’t very forth coming and had offered too many excuses on why he couldn’t be at the school to meet with the teacher. It worried Jim. He only wanted the best for his students.

Robin looked utterly defeated and it tugged at Jim’s heart. Robin kicked at the ground and Jim arched a brow with curiosity as Bruce rushed over to his friend. As Bruce always did. 

“It’s going to be okay, right Mr. Gordon?” Bruce stated with such utter confidence that Jim nodded in agreement. Bruce gave Robin an encouraging smile, nodding his head. 

“Of course it will be.” Jim agreed, pretty sure he could find a spare costume somewhere if need be… but he had a feeling that Bruce had already thought ahead and prepared for the occasion. Bruce was a smart kid, always thinking ahead. 

Robin smiled with noticeable relief, “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Jim nodded. “Now go play, recess is almost over.” 

Bruce grabbed Robin’s hand, pulling him toward the swings and Jim watched over them for a moment longer. 

Jim startled as he heard a blood curdling scream and he turned to see Selina drop to the ground in an over extravagant faint. “Selina?” He questioned with concern, hoping it was her just playing around, but you never knew with Selina. He quickly crossed over to her and went to help her up.

“Mr. Gordon!” She gasped in outrage, giving Jim an exasperated look that was almost comical and Jim had to force himself not to laugh. “You spoiled it!” 

Jim blinked at the accusation, “I did?”

“We were practicing.” Selina smiled brightly as she jumped up and dashed over to Jonathan as if nothing had happened. 

“Is everything all right?” Principal Fox began, glancing over his class as they played. 

“I believe so,” Jim paused, chuckling slightly. “Halloween antics at its best.” 

“It does bring out the best in our students,” Fox mused, his eyes smiling with mischief. 

Jim nodded in agreement, “As always and this class seems to be more creative than the others.” 

Fox snorted. “I do hope your classroom doesn’t blow up during the Halloween party this afternoon.” 

Jim shook his head, knowing all too well that anything could happen, especially today. But today was more fun than actually class time. There wasn’t much on today’s lesson plans, he kept it sweet and simple knowing that most of them were far too preoccupied with the holiday spirit for anything else. Jim had almost cancelled recess, but he thought they needed some fresh air before the festivities was to take place. 

He whistled and his students glanced over at him. “Everyone gather around, it’s time to get ready!” 

For the first time that year, everyone lined up in an orderly line and followed him quickly into the room. They all looked eager and excited. Even his ever elusive trio, Bane, Barsad, and Talia seemed excited to join the festivities. 

Once they were in the classroom, he instructed them to change into their costumes and there was a mad dash to their bags. “Careful,” he added as clothes went flying and there was a squeal of excitement. 

Jim watched as Robin tugged at the sleeve of his sweatshirt and he was about to intervene when Bruce dropped a huge bag in front of him. Robin’s eyes widened almost comically as he opened the bag and smiled brightly. “Superheroes!!” He pulled out a yellow cape and matching mask.

Bruce glanced at Jim, a small smile curving up his lip. “Naturally!” 

Jim nodded, letting them change into their full costumes and a few minutes later all of them were dressed and standing before him. Talia led the group dressed up as Cleopatra. Bane and Barsad were dressed in the same manor that he assumed was Marc Anthony and Caesar to complete the ensemble. Selina was a black cat and Jonathan was a ragdoll scarecrow. Bruce and Robin were dressed as superheroes, Bruce was in sleek black and blue costume and Robin had a yellow and green costume, both with billowing capes. 

“Impressive, you all look fantastic.” Jim remarked. “Are we ready?”

They all cheered and Jim nodded, leading them into the gymnasium that was made up for the Halloween bash. There was cobwebs, makeshift graves, skeletons, and bats all over the place… it was very cartoonish, nothing too scary for the kids. 

He watched as they dashed in, they all grabbed a handful of candy before they scattered to all the activities offered. 

Selina was the first to try the bopping apples. Jonathan followed after her, holding her candy as she easily snatched the first apple and tossed him one before trying once more. 

Bruce and Robin were climbing over the “skeleton” jungle gym. Jim was slightly nervous as they stood on the top and he almost expected them to jump off as they had earlier in the year. But they seemed to whisper between each other as if they were watching guard over the gymnasium. 

Bane and Barsad were both playing pin the “arm on the zombie” as Talia cheered them on, giving them instructions on where to attach said arm. 

“No fires noted,” Principle Fox chuckled as he joined him and glanced over the students playing and having a good time. 

“Yet.” Jim joked as he watched over his students carefully. “We still have an hour to go.” 

“This is true,” he smiled, “You’re keeping a good eye on them.” 

“I always do, not even a library book will be left untouched.” He teased lightly, but he knew he had nothing to worry about. His students were a good bunch of kids. 

“Mr. Gordon!”


End file.
